


Almond

by SkinnyProcrastinator



Series: CurvyPragmatist One-shots [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyProcrastinator/pseuds/SkinnyProcrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventh of my one-shot prompts, the original prompt will be at the bottom of the fic to avoid spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almond

Emma looked in the mirror for the seventh time and tilted her head to the side as she regarded her reflection. She hoped that Regina would be happy, Emma hadn’t discussed it with Regina as it was a spur of the moment decision but now she wondered what her girlfriend would have to say.

They had only been dating for four weeks, once everything had calmed down when they had returned from Neverland and Emma had finally told Hook to beat it. The day after Hook left on his ship Regina turned up at the Sheriff’s office and asked Emma out.

Of course Emma had always been interested in Regina but the time in Neverland had brought them closer together. The hot climate and Regina’s outfits had set a fire alight within Emma and she promised herself that the second Henry was safe and they were back home she would get rid of Hook and tell Regina that she was gay and hope the brunette would be interested.

But it was a conversation that didn’t need to happen. As soon as Hook had lifted anchor Regina had rushed to the Sheriff’s office to stake her claim before anyone else came along.

And so they had been dating for four weeks. Emma quickly discovered that Regina was pedantic about everything. No matter what Emma did, Regina would gently sigh or roll her eyes and attempt to correct it. Laying the table for dinner, stacking the dishwasher, her choice of clothes, meals she ordered had all been under scrutiny. Emma knew that Regina cared about her deeply and didn’t mean anything by it, the former Queen just liked everything done a certain way.

So when Emma was talking to Ruby earlier that day and the idea hit her she decided to go with it. Partly because she wanted to and partly to exert some kind of authority over Regina. But now, alone in the bathroom at Regina’s house after picking up Henry from school, Emma stared at her reflection and found her bravery fading fast.

The sound of the front door closing indicated that Regina was home from work. Emma took a breath and quickly made her way downstairs to greet her. By the time she got there Regina was in the kitchen and Emma silently opened the door and stepped into the room.

“Hi.”

Regina had her back to Emma and at Emma’s greeting she turned around with a warm smile on her face. A warm smile that faded and was replaced with a look that Emma couldn’t quite place. Regina stared at Emma as her mouth fell open and she slowly walked around the kitchen island towards her.

“I can change it back,” Emma offered, she wasn’t quite sure why.

“You.. your.. your hair,” Regina stammered as she took in the dark almond brown hair that replaced Emma’s usually platinum blonde locks.

“Yeah,” Emma bit her lip nervously, still not able to get a reading on Regina’s thoughts other than shock.

Regina stood in front of Emma and stared open mouthed at her hair and Emma opened her mouth to repeat her statement that she could change it back.

Before she had a chance to say the words Regina grabbed Emma’s face with both her hands and pulled Emma roughly towards her and into a passionate kiss. Emma stumbled and fell forward but quickly regained her balance and returned the kiss.

Regina moved her hands and quickly wrapped her arms around her former blonde and opened her mouth to forcibly drive her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Emma felt relieved that the reaction was a good one and revelled in the feel of the kiss as she felt Regina push her into the wall and run her hands over her body.

“Mom, I.. eww.. get a room..” Henry’s voice pierced through the passionate moment.

Regina pulled away and stared at Emma with flushed cheeks and wild eyes.

“I’ll have you know I have an entire house, Henry,” Regina replied without taking her eyes off of Emma.

Henry chuckled, it wasn’t the first time he had seen them kissing and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“What time is dinner?” Henry asked as he took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Regina continued to stare hungrily at Emma with her back to Henry.

“Go to Granny’s, have what you like. Take money from my purse.”

“Cool!” Henry reached forward and plucked some money from Regina’s purse. “You know the library is showing movies now.. for ten dollars I co..”

“Yes, whatever you like, dear,” Regina said quickly.

Henry grabbed some more money and headed out of the kitchen with a knowing grin on his face. “Bye mom, bye ma..”

The two women stood and stared at each other, both flushed and breathless as they waited for the sound of the front door to slam shut.

Once it did Emma licked her lips nervously.

“So, I dyed my hair..”

“Bedroom. Now.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Regina sees Emma with dark hair and finds it hot


End file.
